Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a wearable robot.
Description of Related Art
WO2012/154580 discloses a wearable robot or exoskeleton. Prior art (wearable) robots normally comprise active actuators for adjusting the orientation of the arm members and/or joints of the arm assembly relative to the main body. For this reason, these prior art robots have a relatively high energy consumption.
Although for all robots a low energy consumption is beneficial, this is especially true for wearable robots, also called exoskeletons. For exoskeletons, the high electricity consumption of current existing systems comprise a big disadvantage. A user of such an exoskeleton system either needs to carry the weight of a relatively large battery pack, or is limited in operational time due to required recharging of the battery pack.